Escape From Torture
by xVegetasGirlForeverx
Summary: A lone cry could be heard through-out the long dark hallway. Its coming from HIS Throne room... What would happen if I interfered...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Discovery

Hey Guys! I'm xVegetasGirlForeverx. This is my 1st story ever, I hope you like it! I might continue if I get good r&r! (I dreamed this story… so plz help me continue)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own DBZ or Vegeta. I would love to though….

All was quiet aboard Frieza's ship, except for the voice of a child crying for help. I was walking down a long dark hallway. I was disguised as a soldier. I heard a loud scream coming from Frieza's throne room. I assumed it was the Prince.

Poor boy, only at the age of 5 and he's beaten and abused by Frieza. Frieza treats Vegeta as a slave/pet. Vegeta can't have anybody close to him or he'll suffer the consequences. If Frieza found out the Prince had a friend, they would be murdered in front of Vegeta. Frieza describes emotions as weaknesses.

I heard another cry of anguish. I wasn't sure what to do. Walk away or butt in. I stopped in front of the door. I could still hear whimpers. My heart pounded as a grabbed the doorknob. I took a deep breath. I have to do it. I can't… no I WON'T allow anymore harm to be done to the Prince.

Let's get this over with…. I have to get him out of there. I slowly opened the door…

The first thing my eyes fell on was a limp body lying on the floor. I almost screamed. I watched as the figure desperately tried to huddle in a corner. I started walking up to the helpless body.

I was right. The body belonged to Prince Vegeta. I felt hot tears streaming down my face.

"Vegeta?" I whispered.

I carefully held him in my arms. He shifted a bit. He was quietly whimpering and sniffling. I sighed with relief. Thank God he was still alive. Barely. He was covered in crimson colored blood. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and body. There were tears running down his half opened eyes. His clothes were all torn up, and his armor was cracked. His right arm was so close to being dislocated. Tears ran freely down my face.

My heart almost stopped when his head fell limply to the side.

I heard soft chuckling behind. I turned around to find that disgusting tyrant, smiling. To his right side was Zarbon smirking. And Dodoria to his left, also smirking.

Those Bastards are gonna pay…

End of Chapter 1! I was so scared when I woke up. There was no way I was going back to sleep.

Please tell me what u think!

~xVegetasGirlForeverx~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Have I gotten myyself into?

Sorry for the slow update :( Ive been getting a lot of homework (plus the stupid FCAT)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dbz or any of the characters

Thnx for the reviews! :-)

Freiza laughed hysterically. "Look who's trying to act all tough."

"It's because I am" My anger and hate grew like never before.

"Let's see how tough you are then" Frieza retorted. " But first, let's get my dear Prince out of the way. We don't want to kill him now don't we."

"Zarbon!"

"Oh, no you don't." I stood in front of Vegeta. "You won't lay a damn finger on him" I held up my hand and charged up a ki blast. I was pretty shocked at myself. I never knew I could do that. I zapped back to reality.

"I Want you dicks to leave me and frieza alone" I charged up another blast facing dodoria.

Frieza filled with pure rage. How dare that bitch give orders to my servants?!

"Zarbon, Dodoria, leave at once."

"Yes, Sir"

I rolled my eyes. Yes Sir this! Yes Sir that! Man, how pathetic.

Frieza got into a fighting stance. She will pay...

What Have I gotten myself into? I am nothing compared to Frieza! Hell, I might end up just like vegeta, or even worse.

This chapter sucks i know. Its cuz im posting this from my phone


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes Chapter 3!

Vegeta: Its about time...

Me: Shut up! I've been busy!

Vegeta: Yeah right! You spend all your time trying to draw me!

Me: I do not!

Vegeta: Whatever...

Me: *sigh* On with the story...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ **

I could never be compared to Frieza!

Suddenly I felt a huge force hit my stomach. I was sent flying into a wall. I groaned in pain as I sat up. _What speed! I didn't even see him! _I glanced at Vegeta. He was unconscious.

Frieza ran up to me with full force, getting ready to punch me once again. I managed to duck just in time. I saw my chance and kneed him in the stomach. Then I punched him straight in the face, sending him flying backwards. I could see he coughed up some blood. _Did I really hit him that hard? I mean, I'm only human...right?_

_"_ You'll pay for that, you stupid Saiyan monkey!"

_WHAT?! _My eyes widened. _I'm a Saiyan?!_

"I never should have let you live. I should have known you would rebel against me!"

_What is he talking about? Does this mean I actually pledged my alligiance to HIM?! He owns me?! _

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you too stupid to understand? I OWN you. One of my soldiers found you on Planet Derak and brought you here. I only allowed you to live because you are very strong for a female!"

_Thanks for the compliment... But still.. could this be true? No.. How come I don't remember ever coming here? There's just no way! This has to be just a dream..._

"What's my name?"

"What kind of question is that?! Especially when I'm about to kill you!"

"If you answer the question, then I'LL kill you."

"I guess monkey ARE really stupid... can't even remember their names.. alright. You name's Amber. Happy?"

_My world froze. It is true... my name is Amber... That means this is real! Well, its time to finish what we started.._

"Delighted"_  
_

I launched myself at Frieza full force and punched him right in the jaw. _Crack!_ Frieza yelped in pain and tried his best to attack me. But strangely, he couldn't. I guess it was my Saiyan side taking over me. Because the next thing I saw was black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Vegeta: Wow...fast update...

Me: _*I have to remember to kill him*_

_Vegeta_: Thank you applefanfic for the Awesome reviews about my story! :-)

Me: Ahem, my story..

* * *

I slowly began to regain consciousness. I sat up and looked around.

_Wierd...where's Frieza? And where's Vegeta?_

"Comfortable Amber?" I heard a cold voice say.

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I was chained to a wall.

"What do you want Frieza?"

"Well, I want you to die"

"Obviously"

"But you should know that i don't kill easily"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that i make killing slow and painful"

"Why do you torture the Prince so much?"

"Huh? Well because its very enjoyable"

"Demented Bastard"

Frieza laughed.

"Say What you want"

"He's just a child!"

"Are you willing to take his place?"

I gasped as Frieza said those words. _Am I willing to take his place? Would sacrifice myself for him? I must...its the only way to save him..._

"I want to see Vegeta first"

"As you wish"

I kept my eyes on Frieza as he walked over to a door, pulling it open. I hear Vegeta screaming for him to go away.

"Shut up! Go over there with Amber! Right now I'm not going to beat your ass."

Vegeta quickly ran up to me and hugged me with tears in his eyes. I felt like crying too. I calmed myself down and hugged him.

"Are you alright?"

He slowly nodded his head. "As long...as I'm..w-w-with you..i feel safe."

"Im sorry Vegeta. I'm so sorry... but..you're going to be sent to another planet to be safe. Friezas never going to hurt you again."

I saw his eyes glisten with happiness at the thought of Frieza never hurting him again.

"What about you Amber?"

"I...i have to stay.."

"WHAT! NO! I want you to come with me!"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because for you to be free i have to stay, I'm sorry."

Vegeta cried even worse.

"Times up" Frieza walked up to us and grabbed Vegeta by his neck.

"So, have you made up your mind?"

"Y-Yes"

"Good, so what will it be? You or the Prince?"

I took a deep breath

"Me."


End file.
